Reprends moi
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] 'Je me souviens'... Joyeux Petit Papa Noel !


**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot.**

**Rating : T **

**CoupleS** **: faut lire**

**Résumé : non ! **

**Joyeux Noël ! Cadeau petit poulpe. Préquelle de on s'appelle ? Sauf que c'est pas le même couple.**

**Mici** **reviews : à tous ! Vous ai déjà répondu ! ****Ça vous fait encore une fic hein ? Décidément ! Presque un calendrier de l'avent. ASSEZ !**

* * *

_Toi tu m'as réveillé à midi du matin  
Pour m'annoncer notre rupture  
Moi j'avais les yeux d'un tout p'tit lapin  
Devant les phares d'une voiture…_

_Notre histoire c'est une vieille chanson  
Mais j'ai oublié les paroles  
Je voudrais que les choses restent comme elles sont  
Et que jamais rien ne s'envole_

_**Fabien Martin, la vie morose.**_

¤

**Je me souviens…**

**¤**

**Appartement de …, Luxembourg, 20 Novembre AC 200**

¤

Je ne me souviens pas, tu sais.

Je ne me souviens pas du jour exact ou nous nous sommes mis ensemble.

Je ne me souviens pas du mariage de Réléna et de ses 1500 invités triés sur le volet.

Je ne me souviens pas de toi comme étant son ami, mais le mien. Tu étais sur la liste.

Je ne me souviens pas de toi qui as trop bu et de moi trop fatigué pour te ramener chez toi.

Je ne me souviens pas de ton haleine trop forte et de tes ronflements dans la voiture.

¤

Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir traîné jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement, de t'avoir accidentellement cogné la tête.

Je ne me souviens pas de ton grognement, puis de ton petit rire.

Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies dit « je suis défait » ni « me laisse plus jamais boire autant, Heero »

Je ne me souviens pas de l'importance que tu me donnais à ce moment-là. Que tu me laissais à ce moment là.

Je ne me souviens pas de ma chance, Duo.

Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné un remède de barbare pour éviter la gueule de bois le lendemain.

Je ne me souviens pas de ta grimace.

¤

Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déshabillé, t'avoir donné une de mes chemises et une paire de chaussettes toute blanche pour dormir.

Je ne me souviens pas que tu es frileux. Par contre je me souviens ne pas dormir en pyjama.

Je ne me souviens pas de toi me demandant de te border, avec un sourire doux, un sourire un peu saoul.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir accepté, pourtant je me suis retrouvé dans mon lit avec toi.

Je ne me souviens pas de toi contre moi, sous les couvertures.

¤

Je ne me souviens pas de ton haleine toujours forte sur ma peau toujours chaude.

Je ne me souviens pas de ton corps glacé recherchant la chaleur.

Je ne me souviens pas de toi qui ôtes ma chemise pour mieux épouser mon corps.

Je ne me souviens pas quand je me suis mis tout nu. C'était peut-être tes mains.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir passer une nuit plus agréable dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir aussi bien dormi dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Peut-être que tu n'étais pas qu'un ami.

Peut-être que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un Duo.

¤

Je ne me souviens pas des rayons du soleil le lendemain, dans la chambre, sur mon nez.

Je ne me souviens pas m'être levé, pour faire un café.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu du mal à me sortir des couvertures.

Je ne me souviens pas de ta main sur ma poitrine, comme on la poserait près de son oreiller.

Je ne me souviens pas de tes jambes entre les miennes, de ton torse contre le mien.

Je ne me souviens pas de l'empreinte de ton ventre, de la moiteur de ton entrejambe.

Je ne me souviens pas des murmures de ton sommeil et de ton début de migraine.

Je ne me souviens pas de ton visage ayant pris la marque de mon épaule, le laissant rouge et froissé sur un côté.

Je ne me souviens pas de ta longue natte emmêlée.

¤

Je ne me souviens pas des draps froissés par ta nuit agitée. Tu dors très mal.

Je ne me souviens pas de tes yeux mi clos quand je me suis levé.

Je ne me souviens pas du violet voilé par tes paupières-volets.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir autant eu l'impression d'avoir eu des rapports sexuels alors que nous avions dormi. Bien dormi. Très bien dormi malgré les courbatures.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu autant envie, Duo.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir autant eu envie de toi

Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu envie de toi avant ce moment-là.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir pris ce café pour une échappatoire.

* * *

Je me souviens de notre rencontre, de la non existence de sentiments entre nous.

Je me souviens de ton amitié factice et de ton sourire-spectacle.

Je me souviens que l'on se soit mutuellement sauvé la vie.

Je ne me souviens pas de ton vrai sourire, dans ton scaphandre, quand nous avons déjoué l'opération météore.

Je ne me souviens pas du mien, en réponse au tien.

Je me souviens du putsch, de t'avoir revu, de t'avoir complimenté puis plus tard frappé.

Je me souviens m'être évanoui auprès de Réléna, que nous avions délivré.

¤

Je me souviens m'être éveillé à l'hôpital.

Je me souviens qu'on m'ait proposé un poste de garde du corps que j'ai pris un temps. Un an. AC 197.

Je me souviens l'avoir accepté, ne sachant pas quoi faire de mon existence. Ne cherchant pas à faire grand-chose non plus.

Je me souviens avoir vécu à Sanks, au Nouveau Peacemillion.

Je me souviens avoir côtoyé Réléna longtemps.

Je me souviens de notre amitié, malgré nos métiers, malgré le respect entre nous.

Je me souviens m'être vu unique à ses yeux. Encore.

J'avais l'habitude, tu sais ?

Tu as vu, je ne te dis pas « tu comprends » ?

¤

Je me souviens avoir accepté que notre relation évolue avec elle, même si quelque chose m'ennuyait.

Je me souviens qu'elle y croyait quand à son « et si… » j'ai répondu « pourquoi pas »

Je me souviens ne pas avoir pensé à une mission, ni à elle. Mais à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Réléna était unique elle aussi, avec des responsabilités qu'elle n'avait jamais recherchées.

Elle me ressemblait plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

Il y avait cinq pilotes de Gundam mais beaucoup de gens ne comptaient que sur moi.

J'étais le « dernier recours, arme vivante, nommé après » et elle était « ex reine, héritière de, dernier espoir de paix ».

¤

Elle pouvait me comprendre alors j'ai dit banco, comme tu dirais hein, Duo.

Et puis elle était attrayante. Et puis notre relation était secrète.

J'apprenais à être un homme à défaut d'être un automate dans un corps de chair.

« Essayer une vie comme on essaie une chemise », tu as dit.

Et tu as dit aussi que quand une chemise était trop petite, on ne pouvait pas l'agrandir, il fallait en racheter une autre, à sa taille.

Je me suis senti trop serré dans ma chemise, peut-être avais-je grossi, Duo ?

Et si je prenais une chemise trop large, pour qu'elle m'aille toute la vie, même si je grossis ?

Mais ce ne serait pas une solution, hein ?

¤

Je me souviens d'un baiser avec elle qui n'était pas le premier. Un baiser doux. Un baiser fade.

Je me souviens plus tard avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec elle.

Je me souviens de mon non orgasme et du sien.

Je me souviens de la douleur de son regard et de la confusion qu'elle devait y lire dans le mien.

Je me souviens de ses tentatives de me connaître plus à défaut de me connaître mieux, des conversations qui tournaient à l'étude psychologique, des dîners aux chandelles et des promenades au clair de lune.

Je me souviens de son besoin que je sois toujours là pour elle malgré sa forte indépendance.

Je me souviens de son manque d'autonomie affective.

Je me souviens m'être senti indispensable plus encore, trouver l'air presque irrespirable.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir autant exécré qu'un être dépende de moi. Surtout émotionnellement.

Tu avais raison, Duo, tu sais. La chemise était trop petite.

Et se ressembler ne signifie pas se comprendre.

¤

Je déteste être unique pour quelqu'un tu sais ? Parce que je n'ai été que ça, extraordinaire.

On ne m'a réduit qu'à ça et je pensais que Réléna n'aurait pas ce travers depuis qu'elle a appris ses origines. Je pensais pas qu'elle ferait ça.

Je me souviens avoir préféré nos relations professionnelles et amicales à notre « relation ».

Je me souviens m'être découvert incapable de compartimenter mes pensées, à penser personnel en plein professionnel.

Et ne pas aimer. Du tout.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir compris que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle même si elle m'attirait, même si je l'aimais bien.

Même si elle m'aimait tout court peut-être.

Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans sa tête ?

. ¤

Je me souviens de sa détermination à empêcher le bateau de couler, comme tu dirais, comme tu as dit.

Je me souviens de ses tentatives, de la pression qu'elle s'imposait et de mes haussements d'épaule. Je les sentais lourdes, d'un coup.

Je me souviens du fiasco. Et le pire peut-être. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été désolé.

Tout le monde ne se sent pas désolé quand une histoire se termine. Même si on tient à la personne quittée.

Je me souviens de mon indifférence, oui. Tout le monde ne ressent pas quelque chose sinon personne ne serait malheureux.

Personne ne serait seul.

Personne n'est parfait.

Mon nom est personne.

¤

Je me souviens de sa colère, de son indignation, de son désarroi, de son fatalisme puis plus tard de son soulagement quand je l'ai quittée.

Je l'ai mal quittée, tu m'as dit, parce que je ne lui ai rien dit, justement.

Elle l'a compris quand elle m'a vue déménager mes affaires de sa chambre vers mon sac.

A côté de ça tu m'as aussi dit « comme si quitter bien ça existait, quand on aime on doit avoir mal quand même.»

Puis tu as ajouté que tu n'avais « jamais aimé, jamais quitté, que tu ne pouvais pas savoir ».

Tu as dit qu'elle « méritait mieux, quand même » et je t'ai répondu que c'était « pour cela aussi que je l'avais quittée ».

Certains diraient que je suis cruel et un peu salaud mais que c'est dû à mon éducation, mon environnement…

Toi, Duo, tu as juste dit que j'étais un salaud, sans me chercher de circonstances, que j'en ai ou non.

Je suis logé à la même enseigne que tout le monde avec toi et j'aime ça, tu sais ?

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ?

J'aime ça même si ça fait un peu mal, parfois.

¤

Je ne me souviens pas, quand la colère était encore là, qu'elle m'ait dit « la roue tourne » même si aujourd'hui je le sais mieux que personne.

Ou peut-être pas mieux que personne non. Je le sais, tout court.

Déformation de perfection, hein Duo ?

Je ne me souviens pas avoir haussé les épaules en réponse à ses larmes. Pourquoi pleurer pour une rupture ?

Nous n'étions morts ni l'un ni l'autre, c'était juste fini.

Ou peut-être ça n'avait jamais commencé ? Je n'ai pas compris toute cette agitation et à vrai dire j'étais soulagé.

Je me souviens avoir présenté ma démission à Réléna et qu'elle l'ait déchiré de rage sous mes yeux.

Je me souviens lui en avoir présenté une seconde, puis une troisième, puis une quatrième : je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se braque un peu.

Je m'attendais à cette réaction. J'étais programmé pour ça, non ? Ou je la connaissais bien, tout court.

¤

Au bout de la troisième demande présentée et déchirée, elle s'était mise à rire nerveusement à travers ses larmes sèches.

Puis elle m'avait dit : « Tu es si déterminé à partir ? Tu me détestes à ce point ? »

ce à quoi je lui ai répondu, sincèrement étonné : « Oui. Non » Je trouvais qu'elle en faisait trop pour pas grand-chose.

Et Réléna, parce qu'elle est « unique », m'a lancé ce regard qui ressemble curieusement à celui d'une mère, celui qu'elle avait quand elle faisait son étude psychologique de moi et elle m'a demandé : « est-ce que tu m'as aimée, Heero ».

Celui que j'ai senti sur moi avant de m'évanouir, quand j'étais parvenu jusqu'à elle, au moment de son enlèvement par l'héritière Kushrénada.

Je lui ai répondu : « je t'ai toujours aimée »

Et avant que la lumière ne revienne dans ses yeux parce que ce genre de phrases redonnait espoir, j'ai ajouté : « comme on aime une amie.

Et comme je n'avais jamais eu d'ami, c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai compris »

¤

Elle a fermé les yeux, inspiré un grand coup puis m'a dit, de son ton de femme politique qu'elle « acceptait ma démission et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à moi ».

Elle a aussi dit que j'avais servi de cobaye, que je devais savoir encore plus ce que ça faisait. Mais que ça n'empêchait rien de _savoir_.

Ça n'empêchait pas de _faire_.

Puis elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, plus jamais.

Elle m'a dit ça sans larmes.

Quand j'ai quitté son bureau je lui ai dit merci et là elle a un peu pleuré.

Je n'aimais pas la voir, ni la faire pleurer, tu sais.

Mais j'aimais encore mieux ma liberté.

* * *

Je me souviens avoir accepté le poste de consultant opération spéciale proposé par Une, entre la Terre et L1. Tant mieux, les voyages me manquaient.

Je me souviens avoir formé les meilleurs éléments pour assurer une protection optimale à Réléna.

Je me souviens que ça a pris deux mois.

Je me souviens de mon départ, pour L1.

Je me souviens de toutes les fiches que l'on m'a remises, des documents, des fascicules, des nouveaux programmes avec lesquels je devais me familiariser.

Je me souviens l'avoir fait assis dans la navette.

Je ne me souviens pas d'un bristol blanc parmi la documentation :Un mot de trop. Réléna.

¤

Un mot qui me disait que « plus jamais était trop long pour se revoir ». De « faire attention au cœur des autres si je ne voulais pas un jour perdre le mien ».

Elle a dit qu'elle espérait « guérir pour que l'on se revoie un jour peut-être ».

Parce qu'elle « avait perdu un amour mais qu'elle espérait récupérer un jour son ami, quand il n'y aurait ni eau, ni ponts ».

Je me souviens de mon estomac ballonné pendant le trajet et des jambes de l'hôtesse de navette.

Son collant était filé et ce n'était pas très esthétique.

Je me souviens de ce qui n'est pas le plus important.

¤

Je ne me souviens pas que l'on se soit revus par hasard, le 24 décembre 198, soit un an après mon départ de Sanks.

Je ne me souviens pas de ton expression en me revoyant, ni de ton uniforme kaki.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir trouvé drôle de te revoir un an après alors que nous travaillions presque au même endroit.

Tu fais la navette aussi, comme tu dis, puisque tu vis entre L2 et la Terre et moi entre L1 et la Terre.

Je ne me souviens pas m'être dit que tu t'étais musclé entre-temps. Et pourtant je suis physionomiste.

Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir trouvé particulièrement séduisant. Hormis que tu étais un peu plus homme que dans mon souvenir, tu n'avais pas changé.

La même natte, les mêmes yeux indigo, le même humour pour les autres, la même petite cicatrice en forme de mini croissant de lune sur le nez.

Par contre la jeune femme à laquelle tu parlais, je m'en souviens, oui. Elle m'a fait de l'œil.

¤

Je me souviens de ton sourire factice et de ton « ça fait longtemps » que tu ne pensais même pas.

Je ne me souviens pas que l'on ne se connaissait plus. A l'époque ça ne faisait rien, ce n'était pas comme si je recherchais quelque chose.

Je me souviens avoir fait ce pour quoi j'étais payé dans le silence de notre bureau temporairement commun.

Silence oui, parce que tu ne parles pas aux gens qui ne t'intéressent pas, ou aux gens qui ont perdu ton intérêt.

Parce qu'on se parlait un peu avant, même si c'était un peu faux.

Là, tu ne prenais même pas la peine d'être faux. Par contre tu parlais beaucoup à Quatre et tu lui faisais de vrais sourires, avec les yeux.

Je me souviens que l'on n'avait rien à se dire. Et je préférerais ne pas m'en souvenir parce que ça fait quatre mois que l'on ne se parle pas.

Et j'ai des choses à te dire, moi, même si je n'ose pas vraiment.

J'aimerais être indifférent, là, tu sais.

Et en même temps ça sert de ressentir, ça sert.

Ça sert à faire le point.

¤

Je ne me souviens pas comment on en est venus à sortir du rien.

Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir aidé sur un cas.

Je ne me souviens pas d'une mission de plus confiée par Lady Une à la dernière minute, ni de ta colère.

Surfer sur la colère donne un sujet de conversation, tu sais, même si on ne le cherche pas.

Tu l'as dit et tu as raison. Réléna et moi n'avons jamais autant parlé que lorsque je l'ai quittée. Nous ne nous sommes jamais aussi bien compris, aussi.

Je ne me souviens pas du « ça me saoule » « j'ai un chargement qui arrive la semaine prochaine »

Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé, comme ça « quel chargement » ?

Je ne me souviens pas m'être intéressé à toi.

Je ne me souviens pas de ton regard en coin et de ton haussement de sourcil.

Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies évalué assez rapidement en te mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de me répondre précautionneusement.

Je ne me souviens pas de cette méfiance, de cette réticence dans tes yeux avant de considérer que tu pouvais éventuellement desserrer les lèvres.

Je ne me souviens pas du mouvement de ta langue contre ta canine gauche, mâchoire supérieure.

Je ne me souviens pas, non.

¤

Je ne me souviens pas des nuits blanches sur nos cas, chez toi ou chez moi, ni des dîners sur le pouce, avec ou sans Quatre, ton vrai binôme professionnel.

Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies peu à peu parler de toi, ni moi, d'avoir parlé de moi et pourtant il n'y avait rien à dire.

Je ne me souviens pas de tes demi-sourires, puis rires, puis éclats de rire dans les yeux aussi, quand je t'ai raconté un peu ma vie.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir voulu sourire, pourtant je l'ai fait, un peu.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir un peu regretté ne pas rester plus longtemps sur Terre, une fois nos missions terminées.

Je me souviens avoir retrouvé en toi un ami, en Quatre aussi, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Quant à Trowa, ce n'était pas comme si on se revoyait à l'époque, même si je l'appréciais.

Et Chang et moi ne nous entendions pas avant, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous revoir même si nous n'étions pas spécialement ennemis.

Nous ne nous voyions que quatre à cinq fois par an toi et moi. Même si nous restions plus d'un mois sur la même affaire.

¤

Au fil des mois tu es devenu proche de moi, vraiment proche. Peut-être trop proche, j'ai pensé.

Tes défauts, tes secrets, tes espoirs, je les connaissais. Tu m'en as parlé au bout d'une année, toi que l'on dit si bavard.

Tes secrets, quand tu m'as avoué, au café du coin, que tu te croyais asexué.

Que tu aimais plaire, oui, mais que tu ne ressentais rien de physique, ni de vraiment amoureux envers qui que ce soit.

Et que cela ne risquait pas de changer.

Pourtant tu as essayé avec une femme. Et même avec un homme.

Et ça n'avait rien donné de particulier, tu as dit.

Asexué tu as conclu.

Si tu le croyais c'est que c'était vrai, je me suis dit.

Après tout, tu te connaissais mieux que personne.

¤

« La roue tourne, Heero »…

Je ne me souviens pas avoir appris meilleure leçon : ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas que l'on te fasse.

Même si tu ne le fais pas exprès.

Surtout si tu ne le fais pas exprès.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es toi, améliore-toi ou assume », tu m'as dit quand je t'ai parlé, peut-être un an après que l'on ait repris contact, fin 198.

Pas qu'on l'ait vraiment pris avant d'ailleurs.

J'hésite parce que je ne me souviens pas, hein ?

¤

Je me souviens t'avoir dit que ce n'était pas parce que j'étais indifférent que je n'assumais rien.

Que l'indifférence n'était pas une échappatoire.

Quand on ne ressent rien de spécial on ne ressent rien de spécial. Je ne suis pas un refoulé, c'est juste ce que je suis. Mais ça, je ne te l'ai pas dit.

Je me souviens que tu m'as répondu « du moment que tu assumes ton indifférence » et il a ajouté avec un petit sourire :

« si tu étais si indifférent tu ne m'en parlerais même pas »

Et je là t'ai dit : « tu me parles bien du dernier film « pourri » que tu n'iras jamais voir.

Que même si tu avais le temps t'irais pas dépenser tes crédits pour ça »

Et tu m'as dit « Alors tu veux dire… »

Et je t'ai répondu « Que je fais du social oui. J'entretiens la conversation »

Et tu as éclaté de rire.

Il est beau ton rire, Duo, tu sais. Comme tes longs cheveux, comme tes yeux. Comme ta bouche. Comme ton cœur.

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

Jamais.

Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point j'aimais passer du temps avec toi.

¤

On a eu cette conversation justement, à l'occasion du mariage de Réléna.

Je lui ai parlé, tu sais, même si je ne te l'ai pas dit.

Elle m'a dit que j'ai eu raison de la quitter même si elle ne me pardonnerait jamais la manière.

Que j'avais l'air heureux. Que j'avais l'air d'avoir quelqu'un. Et que je n'avais pas cet air-là avec elle.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'était aussi, heureuse.

Je lui ai dit que je n'avais personne, juste des amis. Que je venais de rompre avec une fille sur L1.

Elle a dit : « comme avec moi » ?

Je lui ai répondu : « non, à elle je lui ai mis un mot près de son oreiller »

Elle a éclaté de rire en me disant, plus sérieuse, que ce qu'elle avait dit sur mon cœur tenait toujours.

Je ne comprenais pas jusque-là tu sais ?

Etre un bon tireur n'empêche pas d'être long à la détente, tu sais ?

Ne pas aimer les salades ne supposait pas ne pas être dur de la feuille.

Tu me l'as dit et tu avais raison, encore. Tu as tort sur beaucoup de choses, mais il faut avouer quand tu as raison.

* * *

Je ne me souviens pas de ce premier baiser accident, de toi te prenant le pied dans la moquette de bureau, de moi te rattrapant comme je le peux. Le 1er janvier 200. A 00h12

Il n'y avait pas de jours fériés pour nous.

Je ne me souviens pas de nos coups de nez, de nos « ouilles », de nos gros yeux et de nos lèvres.

Je ne me souviens pas du chaud-froid, non : tu venais du dehors, je venais du dedans.

Je ne me souviens pas qui a approfondi quoi.

Je ne me souviens pas si c'est ton cœur ou si c'est le mien qui battait le plus fort.

Je ne me souviens pas de tes battements de cils surpris, de tes paupières entrouvertes, de tes yeux qui ne comprennent pas.

Je ne me souviens pas ne pas avoir compris non plus, alors au lieu de chercher à comprendre j'ai recommencé à t'embrasser cette fois.

Je ne me souviens pas de ta langue contre mes dents, de mes dents sur tes lèvres humides.

Je ne me souviens pas de tes mains sur moi, tes mains qui me disaient « hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qu'on fait » ?

Mais j'avais goûté à toi, tu sais ?

¤

J'avais goûté à ton amitié, j'avais goûté à toi dans mon lit, où j'avais compris que je ne me connaissais pas si bien que ça.

Où j'avais appris que j'étais au moins Duo-sexuel. Au mieux Duo-addict. De ta présence. De toi.

J'avais goûté à tout plein de choses et j'en voulais encore.

Je ne savais pas lire dans les yeux les sentiments qui me concernent. J'avais juste entendu mon nom sur tes lèvres, sur un ton que je ne connaissais pas.

Je t'ai embrassé encore pour que ton corps me dise encore, puis pour que toi tu me dises encore.

J'avais changé, oui, je m'étais plus ouvert, c'est sûr, mais j'étais encore égoïste.

Je ne suis que ça avec toi. Que veux-tu ? Je veux te garder.

¤

Il ne fallait pas mélanger amitié et autre, surtout au niveau professionnel, je le savais.

Je ne voulais pas commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Réléna, me laisser embarquer dans des promenades au clair de lune et brûler des chandelles.

Et à me laisser psychanalyser.

J'avais perdu son amitié comme ça. Et même si je l'avais retrouvée, ce ne serait plus jamais pareil. Je lui avais fait trop de mal quand même.

Pourtant j'ai eu l'envie égoïste de te goûter toi, Duo.

De goûter à quelqu'un qui ne voyait que ce que j'étais, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Quelqu'un qui m'attirait.

Quelqu'un que j'avais appris à apprécier beaucoup, peut-être mal.

Quelqu'un que je désirais, oui. Très fort. Tu t'es incrusté sournoisement en moi.

Je me souviens de nos doutes et je me souviens avoir fermé les yeux.

Je me souviens de la plus laide erreur de ma vie.

¤

Je me souviens que rien n'avait changé après : on se voyait deux ou trois fois pendant un mois,

travaillait ensemble, mangeait ensemble, riait même ensemble.

Ni toi ni moi n'étions du genre chandelles et balades au clair de lune. Quoique je ne t'avais pas demandé.

J'étais tellement persuadé qu'en ne faisant rien comme avec Réléna j'éviterais nos problèmes, que j'en étais devenu volontairement autiste.

Autiste à toi.

Et même en étant autiste à toi, j'aimais passer des moments avec toi. Je les aimais très fort, je ne les appréciais plus.

Et on avait des rapports sexuels aussi, de temps en temps.

Et c'était chaud et c'était bon, même la première fois où ça a fait un peu mal. Ce n'était pas comme si on était expérimentés dans ce domaine.

Enfin surtout moi. Toi tu savais comment et j'étais soulagé. Et en même temps je n'aimais pas que tu saches ça.

¤

J'aime ton corps, Duo et voir ton souffle s'entrecouper à même ta gorge.

J'aime comme tes jambes m'enserrent, comme tes bras m'enlacent.

J'aime notre sueur et notre odeur ensemble.

J'aime me sentir fondre en toi, me sentir couler en toi.

J'aime te sentir aussi, tu sais. J'aime sentir ton corps en moi, autour de toi.

J'aime sentir ton cœur aussi et j'aime tes baisers.

Et j'aime tes mots.

Tes murmures…

¤

Tes encore, tes « oui », tes « non », tes « hmm », tes riens, mon prénom.

J'adore mon prénom dans ta bouche, dans ces moments-là.

Je n'aime pas spécialement ma voix, mais j'aime t'appeler avec tout ce que j'ai.

J'aime ce que tu me dis, ce que tu ne dis pas.

J'aime beaucoup, beaucoup de choses en toi, beaucoup de choses que j'ai faîtes avec toi.

J'aime ce surnom idiot que tu me donnes : « ma bouillotte » parce que je te tiens chaud.

Je veux te tenir chaud, Duo… Et je ne veux plus avoir froid dedans.

Oui certaines choses avaient changé, finalement, parce que je ne te voyais plus tout à fait de la même façon.

Tu étais toujours le même et pourtant.

¤

Si j'aimais le changement, pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit avant, hein ?

Parce que je laissais les silences parler, concrètement je me contentais de prendre les sourires et les bonnes choses, et d'ignorer les mauvaises.

Parce que je fermais les yeux, justement.

Et j'espérais qu'en fermant les yeux, tu fermerais les tiens.

Etre ensemble n'était pas toujours rose.

Etre ensemble n'était pas être ami.

Etre ensemble et travailler ensemble apportait une tension supplémentaire, une pression.

¤

Une pression différente pour des cas qui tenaient trop à coeur, des dissensions sur la procédure à appliquer, des coups de colère parfois, violents.

Des problèmes avec un chargement sur L2. Des trajets qui te crèvent. Des factures impayées. Des licenciements. Des choses qui pèsent.

Des choses dont tu me parlais mais dont je ne devais pas me sentir concerné.

Des attentes. Tu disais qu'on ne faisait jamais rien, pourtant on faisait comme d'habitude sauf qu'on couchait ensemble ?

Et d'habitude c'était bien, au point qu'on ne soit plus « juste » amis ? J'ai cru que tu crachais dans la soupe, Duo.

Des mots de trop des « pourquoi tu prends les choses comme ça » des « tu n'es pas tout le temps là, tu ne peux pas comprendre »

Des choses que je n'entendais pas quand j'étais un ami, oui. Ta bonne humeur me manquait, même si je ne disais rien.

¤

Ami je te comprenais, Duo et bizarrement en étant plus proche de toi je ne te comprenais plus.

Je ne te comprenais pas, je n'avais plus que tes colères inédites, que l'on ne montre qu'à quelqu'un de très proche. Mais je ne le prenais pas comme ça.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais subitement avoir le pire. On n'était pas mariés et tout allait bien. J'étais en colère.

Et comme je ne te comprenais pas et que je n'avais aucune envie de chercher à comprendre, j'ai préféré attendre que tu sois dans de meilleures dispositions.

Et que ça redevienne comme avant, parce que moi aussi j'avais mon lot mais je ne t'en parlais plus quand on s'est mis ensemble.

Tu aurais préféré que je t'en parle, hein Duo ?

¤

Pour moi c'était logique quand on ne donnait que le meilleur, je me suis dit. Je n'étais habitué qu'à cela de toutes façons, quelque part.

Et j'ai commencé à ne plus être disponible, à échanger discrètement de partenaire professionnel.

A maintenir les appels de manière à ce que tu ne te doutes de rien, à ce que tu te calmes seul, le temps de revenir. A ce que je te manque et à ce que tu changes d'attitude.

Parce qu'au bout d'un moment, si cela continuait, j'envisageais de rompre, parce que ce n'était plus drôle et excitant. Parce que tu n'étais plus gentil.

Je pouvais être une épaule en étant un ami, mais être un punching-ball affectif ne rentrait pas dans mon profil de poste.

Egoïste, oui.

En voulant ne garder que le meilleur, je ne t'ai donné que le pire.

¤

Je n'avais pas compris que les choses ne se passaient pas comme ça. Que si tout se tassait, tout pouvait se tasser pour du bon.

Je n'avais pas compris que malgré mes précautions, tu aurais compris que je voulais t'éviter. Que l'on comprenait toujours ce genre de choses.

Que je ne voulais rien gérer ensemble, mais que tu règles ton problème seul.

Je ne voulais pas être dépendant, trop de gens avaient dépendu de moi. Trop de gens avaient essayé de me ronger de l'intérieur. Je ne voulais pas de corrosion.

Je n'avais pas compris que gérer ensemble ne signifiait pas prendre en charge seul. Je n'avais pas compris qu'ami je partageais avec toi sans même m'en rendre compte. Et que j'en étais heureux et toi aussi.

Je l'ai compris après, quand je ne me suis pas souvenu de tes mercis avec les yeux, des mercis d'être là. Des mercis que je comprends parce que je déroule le film de nos moments à deux et que je vois tes yeux.

Et que je comprends tes yeux.

Je n'avais pas compris, Duo…

Je n'avais pas compris à quel point j'allais te perdre.

¤

Puis tu m'as dit « tu me fuis, Heero ».

C'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, le 09 août 200.

Tu m'as demandé de venir te voir – non si je pouvais venir te voir - et à ton ton, je t'ai senti tendu.

Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, que j'avais un cas qui me retenait sur L1. C'était vrai. C'était faux.

Tu m'as dit : « mais tu me prends vraiment pour un con » et tu as raccroché, rien de plus.

Cela faisait trois mois que tu n'étais pas très bien, trois mois que je t'évitais, trois mois que tu me manquais.

Trois mois que je ne te l'avais jamais dit que tu me manquais.

Trois mois que je ne te disais rien, que je me contentais de vivre notre relation.

Que j'évitais tout sujet de discussion, même quand tu nous parlais de nous, surtout quand tu nous parlais de nous.

On a pas toujours envie de parler, hein, Duo ? Même toi. Même quand on le doit, surtout quand on le doit.

¤

Deux jours plus tard je recevais les choses que j'avais laissé chez toi, ma brosse à dents, ma serviette, un ou deux cadeaux.

Et je recevais un petit mot : « si tu en avais marre de ma gueule, il fallait me le dire.»

Et pas un mot de plus.

Toi aussi tu sais être expéditif Duo, tu sais…

Je n'étais pas plus choqué que ça. J'avais l'habitude de tes mouvements d'humeur.

Et puis, quelque part j'étais content, content que tu n'aies pas peur de dire ce que tu penses. Content que tu me comprennes, comme presque toujours.

Content que tu saches comment t'y prendre avec moi, que tu n'aies pas peur de moi.

Tout tournait autour de moi tu te dirais ?

Et tu aurais raison. J'avais tellement l'habitude du piédestal que je n'ai pas vu la marche quand je me suis pris le bitume.

Et le bitume je me le suis pris sévèrement, hein ?

¤

Je me souviens, tu sais, Duo.

Au début, pour moi, notre rupture n'en était pas une : cela faisait des mois qu'on ne s'était pas vus, ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau.

Je vivais ma vie, je ne pensais pas tous les jours à toi, j'avais un travail, des responsabilités.

Je n'avais pas besoin de t'appeler non plus, et puis quoi encore ? C'était toi qui avais rompu, tu avais besoin de moi, tu appelais.

Tu ne m'as jamais appelé, Quatre m'envoyait des emails à l'occasion, comme d'habitude, mais toi jamais. Il ne parlait pas de toi, je ne lui parlais pas de toi.

Et je lui répondais surtout, ce que je ne faisais jamais, ce que je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie de le faire. Je n'aime pas écrire. Je n'aime pas parler.

Même si j'aime te parler.

Tu ne m'appelais pas plus que ça quand on était ensemble.

Je ne me remettais pas en question, ni toi pourquoi faire : parfois on avait besoin de souffler.

Je pensais quelque part que toi et moi on soufflait…

* * *

C'était peut-être parce qu'on se voyait trop qu'on n'avait plus tellement envie de se parler, je pensais.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une rupture, juste un break, hein ? Et puis ça permettait de réfléchir, aussi.

Ça nous ferait autant de bien à toi qu'à moi, j'avais fini par me persuader.

Mais…

Quand je suis revenu trois mois plus tard et que je t'ai vu avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Ça a été différent.

¤

C'est cliché, Duo.

C'est cliché et ça se voit tous les jours, il paraît.

C'est cliché et j'en ai entendu des gens dire autour de moi « j'ai vu et ça m'a fait mal ». « j'ai vu et j'ai compris »

C'est cliché et en même temps, le cliché est un instant réel, puisqu'il a été photographié.

Et l'image n'était pas truquée du tout. J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit truquée cette image, tu sais…

il y a une différence entre être loin et se dire que la personne est là et revenir et voir en face que la personne n'est plus là pour toi.

Vraiment plus là.

¤

_Un appartement au Luxembourg._

_Joli sans être luxueux._

_Du bleu aux murs, du beige au canapé, du noir aux meubles._

_Un salon._

_Un homme discute avec un autre, la conversation est animée._

_- Duo…_

_- Tu me lâches, oui ?_

¤

J'avais pris quelques congés, juste comme ça et je suis arrivé juste devant ta porte, enfin pas loin. Juste comme ça.

Il faisait frais, on était début novembre.

J'ai vu la porte de ton appartement s'ouvrir et toi en sortir, en jeans bleu, chaussons noirs et pull blanc. Tes cheveux propres et brillants.

Tu avais l'air bien mais il y avait quelque chose.

J'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir plus… et un homme blond aux cheveux courts, plus petit que toi. Avec une veste en peau beige et un pantalon de velours marron.

J'ai vu le nouvel homme dans ta vie, Duo.

Je l'ai vu te prendre dans ses bras et je n'étais pas jaloux, tu sais. Vous alliez bien ensemble tous les deux, il avait l'air gentil et toi, heureux.

J'ai vu le nouvel homme dans ta vie t'embrasser au coin des lèvres, et je n'étais pas jaloux, tu sais ?

Je t'ai vu lui sourire.

Je t'ai vu lui faire un vrai sourire.

Presque le même sourire que tu ne faisais qu'avec moi avant.

Avec tes yeux plissés, comme un chat et ta tête penchée sur le côté.

Et avec tes lèvres légèrement retroussées.

Tu ne savais pas que j'étais là, Duo, je n'avais averti personne.

¤

_- Ne te braque pas ! J'essais juste…_

_- Arrête d'essayer tu veux ? Mêle-toi de tes affaires._

_- Tu ne crois pas que ça a assez duré ?_

_- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Règle tes problèmes d'abord et après on parlera des miens._

_- Ah. Parce que tu admets avoir un problème ? Je croyais que tu étais heureux avec Kyle ?_

¤

J'ai vu cet homme te dire au revoir au seuil de ton appartement.

Je t'ai vu lui sourire encore.

Et là j'ai eu envie de le tuer.

De le tuer, Duo.

Je ne me souviens pas à quel point ça a fait mal.

Tu lui as dit au revoir.

A moi tu n'as même pas dit au revoir.

Avoir des exigence quand on a mis soi-même des distances c'est culotté ?

Bien sûr et je m'en fous là, je suis au dessus du culot.

Pas au dessus de la douleur.

Tu t'es tourné et j'ai vu tes cheveux lâchés.

Sur tes omoplates, en dégradé.

Voilà le « truc » que je n'arrivais pas à discerner.

Tu es passé à autres choses.

¤

_- On s'est un peu disputé, mais rien de grave._

_- Ah. Et ?_

_- Il veut des choses trop vite… il ne me laisse pas le temps. Mais ça va venir._

_- Oui. Ça va venir._

_- Ne le prends pas sur ce ton-là._

_- J'espère que Trowa ne parle pas de moi comme ça. J'espère qu'il ne se dit pas que ça va venir. Je préfère encore qu'il me quitte plutôt qu'il ne se force._

_- Je ne me… il…_

_- Il te plaît, il est gentil. Il est même parfait et disponible. Et puis il tient à toi, tu me l'as dit tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas « lui », hein ?_

_- Lui, on s'en fout._

¤

Certains diraient que je débarque mais je m'en moque.

Je ne me souviens pas m'être senti autrement qu'unique.

Toute ma vie on m'a dit et répété que j'étais unique et j'apprends en quelques mois à me sentir remplaçable.

Je ne me suis jamais senti remplaçable de ma vie.

Et ça fait tellement, tellement mal d'être remplaçable.

J'ai toujours su que j'étais humain mais quelque part il me fallait encore des preuves.

Les habitudes avaient la vie dure, hein ?

Je saigne du cœur, Duo.

¤

Je me suis dit que si tu m'avais remplacé si vite, c'est que toi aussi tu étais vite remplaçable. Je me suis découvert encore plus fier.

J'ai appris que la réciprocité, dans certains domaines, n'existait pas.

Je me suis dit que tu ne pensais rien, que je n'existais plus à tes yeux.

Ça fait mal de ne plus exister à tes yeux, tu sais.

Ça fait plus mal qu'une rupture.

Quand je te disais que j'étais indifférent avant.

Avant toi.

¤

_- Duo… tu as peut-être été un peu vite, tu sais ?_

_- Je fais ce que je veux. Ne cherche pas._

_- Je ne cherche rien, je me demande c'est tout._

_- Balaie devant ta porte._

¤

Je suis reparti sur L1 puisque je n'avais rien à faire dans les parages.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'espérais mais je me suis vu bien naïf.

Non, con, tu dirais.

¤

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le ferais bien assez tôt. Balaie devant la tienne, plutôt._

_- C'est fait, lui et moi ensemble comme ça c'était la pire chose à faire. On n'est même plus potes maintenant._

_- C'est ce qu'il a dit ?_

_- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne dit jamais rien ! Même quand je lui ai renvoyé ses affaires il n'a rien dit. Je l'ai arrangé, je le sais._

_- Alors demande-le lui, c'est toi qui as rompu._

_- S'il a quelque chose à dire il n'a qu'à le faire. Bon, j'appelle Kyle avant qu'il ne m'évite lui aussi._

¤

J'ai fait ma vie et tu n'en faisais pas partie. Comme d'habitude.

Sauf que là j'étais sûr que c'était fini.

Vraiment sûr.

Vraiment, vraiment sûr.

Et travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure, comme tu dis et coucher à droite à gauche ne comblent pas ton manque à toi.

Tu me manques, tu sais.

Beaucoup.

Mais tu le sais déjà.

Mais je le dis encore. Pour toutes les fois où je n'ai rien dit.

¤

_- Bien._

_- Ne le prends pas comme ça, Quatre._

_- Je ne le prends pas du tout, c'est ta vie et je te comprends._

_- Alors pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Même quand j'ai commencé à voir Kyle tu m'en parlais pas. Pourquoi jamais avant, pourquoi maintenant ?_

_- Il a répondu à mes mails, Duo. Il ne le faisait pas avant._

_- Hein ? Parce que tu lui écris ? _

_- Oui. Ce n'est peut-être plus ton ami, mais c'est encore le mien, Duo._

¤

Tout me manque, même ce qu'on ne faisait pas ensemble.

Le cinéma, pour voir les films que t'aiment pas, tu te souviens, Duo ?

Des films un peu romantiques.

Des films de kung-fu.

Des films de kung-fu romantiques.

C'est ça que tu n'aimes pas. C'est ça que t'aimes.

Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas compris avant que tu parles à l'envers ?

Pourquoi je n'ai pas compris ton regard et ton sourire quand tu m'en as parlé ?

Pourquoi je sais être un ami et pourquoi je ne sais pas être un petit ami ?

¤

Je veux être un petit ami avec toi, Duo.

Je ne veux pas la place de mon remplaçant.

Je veux être titulaire.

Je ne veux pas être le nouvel homme dans ta vie.

Mais l'homme de ta vie.

Je veux l'impossible. Parce que je n'ai aucun droit de vouloir.

Parce que j'ai honte de t'en parler.

Parce que j'ai peur que tu me rejettes.

Je n'ai jamais appris à demander, Duo.

Mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprises avec toi, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais présumer.

Je ne peux pas réparer mes erreurs malgré toi.

¤

_- Ah d'accord. Et tu lui as parlé de moi, hein ? tu as joué les entremetteurs ?_

_- Non, jamais, j'ai peut-être autre chose à faire que de me mêler de ta vie._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?_

_- Je me demande ce que tu fais, toi. A donner des faux espoirs à un type juste parce que tu n'arrives pas à oublier l'autre._

_- T'es pas bien, toi !_

_- Non, c'est toi qui n'es pas bien. Une minute tu mets un peu de distance avec Kyle et je te parle de lui et tu veux l'appeler ? Au lieu de chercher à te prouver que tu l'as oublié, tu ferais peut-être mieux de réfléchir ?_

¤

J'ai réfléchi tu sais.

Pour écrire cette longue lettre, il a fallu.

J'ai tout essayé pour t'oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Tu es partout.

Dans les chaussettes que tu as oubliées chez moi.

Dans la chambre où tu as laissé ton chouchou préféré.

Dans le bureau sur L1 où nous avons fait l'amour.

Dans la voiture où nous avons calé et où tu as ri, mais ri, tellement.

Entre les draps que tu m'as offerts.

Sur ma peau que tu as marqué, même si la trace n'est plus.

En moi, tu es indélébile.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que j'ai perdu en le perdant.

J'ai toujours su le trésor que j'avais, seulement je l'ai pris pour acquis.

Et j'en ai payé le prix.

Mais tu n'en sais rien, hein.

Tu ne peux pas savoir.

¤

_- …_

_- Je ne te dis pas de lui parler, ni de lui redonner une chance s'il en veut une. Je te dis juste de réfléchir avant de t'embarquer avec quelqu'un qui t'aimes bien plus que toi tu ne l'aimes._

_- C'est bien ce que j'ai fait avec lui…_

_- Et qu'est-ce que ça t'a rapporté ? A part des malentendus et une rupture ?_

_- … j'appelle Kyle._

_- Okay. Je rentre et je réponds au mail de Heero._

_- …_

_- Il va bien ?_

_- Je ne crois pas. Mais je ne le connais pas comme toi._

_- Je ne le connais plus._

¤

Je me suis mis à imaginer ce que tu faisais avec lui.

Si tu allais manger où on mangeait.

Si c'était un collègue.

S'il connaissait Quatre, ton passé.

Si tu lui avais parlé de moi. C'est bête, hein ?

Si vous faisiez les mêmes choses qu'on faisait ensemble quand on était ensemble.

Et ce n'était pas dur, hein ?

Mais c'était nous. Même en faisant les mêmes choses, il ne sera jamais nous. Et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sois un nous avec lui.

Je.

Veux.

Etre.

Unique.

¤

_- Ça sonne._

_- Je laisse sonner. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Depuis quelques jours un connard m'appelle en anonyme et quand je décroche il ne dit rien._

_- Et si c'était une « connasse » ?_

_- Quatre ! Nan, c'est pas le genre des nanas, enfin je crois. Ptet Lady Une du temps où elle portait ses macarons._

_- C'est peut-être important._

_- Les importants ont mon numéro de portable. Ah merde, Kyle ! Il l'a paumé. Putain de fauteuil ! Me suis niqué l'orteil contre le pied. Quatre, c'est pas drôle… Allo ?_

_Le silence…_

* * *

Je ne veux pas qu'il efface tes souvenirs.

Je ne veux pas qu'il m'efface de toi, même si je suis un bon effaceur.

Je veux réécrire sur mes fautes.

Je me demande s'il t'aime.

Je me demande s'il est ta bouillotte.

Je ne veux pas qu'il soit ta bouillotte.

Je veux que tu sois ma chemise, Duo.

Je ne veux plus t'essayer mais te garder.

Et si elle me serre j'ouvrirais les boutons mais je la garderais sur mes épaules.

Et si mes bras sont trop gros, je ferais un régime.

Je ferais des efforts, Duo, tu sais. J'avouerais même que je me souviens de tout.

¤

_- Allo ?_

_Le bruit d'une respiration…_

¤

J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois, en anonyme.

Juste pour entendre ta voix.

Et ça a fait du bien.

Je n'ai pas voulu te parler, encore par fierté.

Et aussi parce que je n'aurais pas su quoi dire. Tu n'es pas Réléna, tu n'as pas ses réactions.

Tu n'as peut-être aucune envie de me voir.

¤

_- Allo ? Oh putain, c'est le même connard. T'as pas autre chose à faire que de me saouler ? Get a life, asshole !_

_un_ _souffle qui s'entrecoupe discrètement…_

¤

Je n'avais pas encore écrit, mis les choses à plat.

Je ne m'étais pas encore remis en question.

Pour bien réfléchir il faut se souvenir.

J'ai appris à aimer être unique, tu sais.

Si tu me laissais une chance, je ferais tout pour l'être à tes yeux, je ne veux plus être remplaçable.

Je veux que tu sois heureux, Duo, je veux qu'on le soit ensemble.

Je suis désolé de ne rien comprendre, de mettre trop de temps, de faire souffrir. D'être encore un peu égoïste.

Mais on est un peu égoïste quand on aime. Je ne suis plus égoïste comme avant.

Je suis désolé de plein de choses mais je ne regrette rien, parce que j'ai appris de la solitude.

J'ai souvent été seul, je ne m'étais jamais senti seul.

J'apprends que tu me manques et que je tourne en rond dans ma vie, dans mon bureau, dans mon appartement, dans mon lit.

Que je tourne en rond sur Terre, quelques jours avant noël.

¤

_- Allo ?_

_Un « allo » un peu plus hésitant._

_Un regard plissé, à Quatre._

_Une oreille un peu plus tendue._

_un_ _très léger reniflement à l'autre bout, presque imperceptible._

¤

Je n'ai jamais fêté noël et toi une fois ou deux, petit. Pour moi noël n'est une date à retenir que parce que je t'ai revu.

J'éprouve des choses pour toi qui me dépassent, tu sais.

Enfin non, tu ne sais pas. Et tu ne le sauras jamais d'ailleurs.

Tu seras mon plus beau regret.

Je ne suis plus suicidaire. Je ne veux pas essayer pour rien.

J'ai peut-être encore des choses à apprendre tu sais.

¤

_- Allo ?_

_Il y a… comme un bruissement de feuilles._

_Comme un bruit d'eau salé sur les joues._

_Comme un homme pleure parfois quand il a mal._

_Le silence douloureux avait un bruit._

_Quelqu'un pleurait sur la ligne._

_Quelqu'un qui voulait le cacher et Duo avait l'habitude._

_Lui aussi avait caché ses larmes.._

_Il l'entend à peine prendre sa respiration au téléphone, il se cache bien._

¤

Certains me diraient de me battre.

Moi je préfère te laisser tranquille. Et écrire tout ce que je n'ai jamais su te dire parce que j'en ai besoin.

Ne rien te dire aussi, hormis ma fierté décidément hors norme, parce que parler ne fait pas forcément de bien à celui qui écoute.

Je ne sais pas si je ne te ferais pas plus de mal en parlant. Parce que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre ni à dire.

Peut-être un peu moins égoïste. Ma vérité me fait mal un peu plus chaque jour.

¤

Ça me brûle l'estomac d'avoir gâché ma chance.

Ça me brûle la gorge de ne pas être unique.

Ça me brûle la bouche de te dire que je crois t'aimer, que je t'aime.

Et parfois, comme aujourd'hui… je me souviens…

Parfois, juste parfois…

Ça me brûle les yeux de penser à toi.

¤

- Heero ?

- Reprends-moi…

¤

_Un murmure… malgré lui._

_Duo ne lira jamais la lettre et pour cause, elle n'était pas faîte pour être lue._

_Mais Heero avait su la résumer en deux mots qui venaient du plus profond de lui._

_Deux mots si simples et si compliqués._

_Deux mots avec un ton particulier, avec des tripes._

_Deux mots avec du sel._

_Pour un cœur à nu._

_Pas besoin de long discours, juste d'une introspection._

_Pour se comprendre et se faire comprendre._

_Pour aller de l'avant et demander pardon._

_Pour se donner une chance._

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

Vala !

Si vous avez lu « on s'appelle », vous savez comment ça se termine, hein ?

Joyeux Noël à mon petit poulpe et na vous nossi !

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ qui a passé un noël comme on aimerait rarement en passer XD ¤

Heero est un tout ptit lapin.


End file.
